


1601 г. Письма (Венок сонетов)

by Ayescha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Poetry, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayescha/pseuds/Ayescha
Summary: В 1601 году после отъезда в Эдинбург Азирафель пишет Кроули письмо в стихах, а демон ему отвечает. Переписка начинается с отчётов о выполненных обещаниях, а заканчивается признаниями в любви.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1601 г. Письма (Венок сонетов)

**Весь мир — театр.  
В нём женщины, мужчины — все актёры.**

_1601 год. Азирафель по поручению уезжает из Лондона в Эдинбург, пообещав Кроули также выполнить его часть задания. Всё в строгом соответствии с их давним Соглашением. Из Шотландии он пишет Кроули первое письмо._

_Кроули получает послание в то время, когда они с Шекспиром откупоривают очередную бутылку вина. Оба слегка навеселе (бард, естественно, в большей степени) и в хорошем расположении духа (решили проблему заполнения зала в театре [1]). Шекспир предлагает Кроули ответить на письмо в стихах, чтобы в итоге получился венок сонетов, и подсказывает несколько удачных рифм._

**Энтони Дж. Кроули, эсквайру** [2].

Дороги, по которым мы идём,  
Давно сошлись. И путь наш, вероятно,  
Петляет в направлении обратном —  
Ведёт в давно забытый райский дом.

Я должен добродетель поощрять,  
Мой долг — бороться с каждым искушеньем,  
Но многолетним нашим Соглашеньем,  
Мне кажется, я соблазнён опять.

Мы разделили роли на двоих:  
Теперь знаком мне свод грехов людских —  
Я их невольный страж и наблюдатель.

Возможно, что пойдёт о нас молва,  
Но в этой постановке амплуа  
За нас с тобой определил Создатель.

_А.З. Фелл. Эдинбург_.

***

**А. З. Феллу, эсквайру**.

За нас с тобой определил Создатель  
Лишь то, что мы на разных баррикадах.  
Но кто сказал, что воевать нам надо,  
Что демон — обязательно предатель?

Твой «Гамлет» собирает полный зал,  
Ему успех я обеспечил шумный.  
Но вот Шекспир, он всё-таки безумный,  
Мне роль Орсино [3] в пьесе предлагал.

Я согласился. Это ли не смех —  
Чудно кривляться на глазах у всех,  
Когда в толпе присутствует издатель?

И рукоплещут мне и чернь, и знать.  
И каждый рад меня к себе позвать.  
Но кто _тебе_ я — враг или… приятель?

_Э. Дж. Кроули. Лондон_.

***

**Энтони Дж. Кроули, эсквайру**.

«Но кто _тебе_ я — враг или приятель?» —  
Вопрос себе я тот же задаю,  
С тех пор, как повстречались мы в Раю,  
На размышленья я века истратил.

Мой разум осторожным быть велит,  
Но только ты доказывал мне часто,  
Что может быть умно, хоть и опасно,  
Играя с Небом, разыграть гамбит.

Ты тот, кому я слабости прощал,  
Кто мне триумф Шекспира обещал,  
С кем трапезу делил я за столом.

Я тот, кто слышит падшего мольбы,  
Вероотступник волею судьбы,  
В грозу накрывший демона крылом.

_А.З. Фелл. Эдинбург_.

***

**А. З. Феллу, эсквайру**.

В грозу накрывший демона крылом  
Со мной порой бывал немилосердным,  
И обжигал больней кипящей серы  
Мой слух нравоучительный псалом.

Ты часто смотришь будто свысока,  
В твоих глазах немое осужденье.  
Твоя десница дарит мне прощенье,  
Но отбирает левая рука.

И снова я один брожу во тьме,  
И снова не даёт надежды мне  
Тот, кто моим назначен палачом.

И снова, как в Эдеме на стене,  
Ты говоришь высокомерно мне:  
«Не каждый грешник может быть прощён».

_Э. Дж. Кроули. Лондон_.

***

**Энтони Дж. Кроули, эсквайру**.

Не каждый грешник может быть прощён,  
Но каждый ищет для себя спасенья  
Из века в век, со дня грехопаденья  
До самого скончания времён.

Кто я, чтобы за это осуждать  
И выступать орудием возмездья?  
Ты создавал прекрасные созвездья,  
Ты небеса заставил засиять.

И если отречётся Эмпирей [4]  
От Боли и Любви души моей  
И гневом покарает меня свыше,

Я это со смирением приму,  
Ведь только мне известно одному —  
И тот, кто свят, порой паденья ищет.

_А.З. Фелл. Эдинбург_.

***

**А.З. Феллу, эсквайру**.

И тот, кто свят, порой паденья ищет,  
Но участь стать отверженным страшит.  
Ты меч мой, а я твой надёжный щит.  
Так отчего меж нами пепелище?

Боишься свои крылья потерять?  
Себя боишься дружбой опорочить  
С тем, чья душа черней безлунной ночи,  
Кого не посетила благодать?

Мой ангел, я сейчас мертвецки пьян,  
Ты знаешь, есть во мне такой изъян,  
Вино — моя единственная пища.

Я даже слышу твой брезгливый тон:  
«Изыди, демон! Прочь, нечистый! Вон!»  
Но сможет удивить и духом нищий.

_Э. Дж. Кроули. Лондон_.

***

**Энтони Дж. Кроули, эсквайру**.

Но сможет удивить и духом нищий,  
Ведь не был он ни беден, ни убог,  
Его непостижимым создал Бог,  
И многих непорочных он был чище.

Я верю, что в душе его горит  
Не адское негаснущее пламя,  
А то, что мне не выразить словами,  
О чём ему не смею говорить.

И между этих неумелых строк  
Я высказал ему всё то, что мог.  
Письмо своё скрепляю сургучом.

Не в силах я судьбу его смягчить.  
Но сможет он прощенье получить,  
Укрыв однажды ангела плащом.

_А.З. Фелл. Эдинбург_

***

**А.З. Феллу, эсквайру**.

Укрыв однажды ангела плащом,  
Я сбить с пути, возможно, попытаюсь,  
Надежды небезгрешные питая,  
Чтоб ты, как я, был также обречён.

Не будь таким наивным, я давно  
Плету свои злокозненные сети,  
Как странно, что ты это не заметил,  
Мне это и досадно, и смешно.

Но сделав выбор для себя иной,  
За маской скроюсь, будто за стеной,  
Ведь для меня теперь возврата нет.

Комедию ломаю, словно шут,  
И на потеху ангелам пляшу  
Уже пять с половиной тысяч лет.

_Э. Дж. Кроули. Лондон_

***

**Энтони Дж. Кроули, эсквайру**.

Уже пять с половиной тысяч лет  
Тебя я знаю как свои пять пальцев,  
Ни смысла, ни нужды нет притворяться,  
И искушать меня резона нет.

Ведь если я о чём-нибудь молчу,  
Не значит, что моя душа не стонет.  
Меня бы пожалел святой Антоний [5],  
Узнав, какую цену я плачу.

И лишь в молитвах я нашёл покой,  
Но связаны они всегда с тобой.  
Пусть ангел я, но всё же не аскет.

Поэтому, похоронив вражду,  
Я новой встречи с нетерпеньем жду,  
Встречая с мыслью о тебе рассвет.

_А.З. Фелл. Эдинбург_

***

**А.З. Феллу, эсквайру**.

Встречая с мыслью о тебе рассвет,  
После бессонной и безумной ночи  
Я как в Аду! Мне чужды, между прочим,  
Смиренье и безбрачия обет.

Не надо снова зажигать свечу  
И воском опалять мои ладони —  
Сгорел бы со стыда святой Антоний,  
Узнав о том, чего и впрямь хочу.

Уверен, сам Иеронимус Босх [6],  
Не смог бы, если б только довелось,  
Сюжет создать настолько же скабрёзный.

Поэтому который день без сна.  
В моём окне огнём горит Луна,  
Я силуэт знакомый вижу в звёздах.

_Э. Дж. Кроули. Лондон_

***

**Энтони Дж. Кроули, эсквайру**.

Я силуэт знакомый вижу в звёздах,  
Когда в душе рождается стихия,  
Когда в письме пишу тебе стихи я,  
Когда вдыхаю здешний дымный воздух.

Благословенны люди, что смогли  
Придумать удивительную дружбу —  
Не выставляя чувств своих наружу,  
Могу быть рядом, находясь вдали.

Мне быстро опостылел Эдинбург,  
Меня сюда направил Демиург [7],  
Наверное, чтоб вновь была ничья.

Разлуку легче мне перенести,  
Когда надежда брезжит впереди —  
Мы встретимся у кромки бытия.

_А.З. Фелл. Эдинбург_

***

**А.З. Феллу, эсквайру**.

«Мы встретимся у кромки бытия!»  
Какой высокопарный стиль и слог!  
Нет, ангел, ты понять меня не смог…  
Ты в самом деле думал, мы друзья?

Старайся меньше доверять словам,  
Единственный мой друг — испанский шерри [8].  
Не знал я, что ты так легко поверишь…  
Чуть было не поверил в это сам.

Советую тебе все письма сжечь,  
Пока не покарал небесный меч  
И не настигли адские князья.

Запомни, ангел, я тебя предам  
В тот день, в тот час, в мгновение, когда  
В моей руке окажется твоя.

_Э. Дж. Кроули. Лондон_

***

**Энтони Дж. Кроули, эсквайру**.

В моей руке окажется твоя —  
И я тебя прощу за ложь, конечно.  
Ты мой непостижимый ангел грешный,  
Я это не устану повторять.

Не больно ранят острые края,  
Я знаю, верю, ты намного лучше,  
Чем мог бы о себе сказать заблудший —  
В словах я слышу горечь, но не яд.

Ты в полном праве сжечь моё письмо,  
Оно улика по себе само,  
Твои сомненья вески и серьёзны.

Но я твой _друг_ навеки, навсегда,  
С тобой дойдём до Страшного Суда  
И, может, мир спасём, пока не поздно.

_А.З. Фелл. Эдинбург_

***

**А.З. Феллу, эск.**

И, может, мир спасём, пока не поздно,  
Одним лишь слабым призраком надежды,  
Одним лишь взглядом и касаньем нежным,  
Одним лишь словом и признаньем слёзным.

Не верю, чтобы ты не понимал,  
Какие муки я претерпеваю,  
Я ни на что уже не уповаю,  
Как раньше ни на что не уповал.

Но отрицать теперь совсем нет сил:  
Мой ангел, я тебя всегда любил  
С тех пор, как мы стояли под дождём.

Я понял, что в глазах твоих тону,  
И сам тогда соединил в одну  
Дороги, по которым мы идём.

_Э. Дж. Кроули. Лондон_

_Печать ставилась и срывалась три раза, но конверт так и не был отправлен._

***

_В ночной тишине каждый в своей комнате перечитывает получившийся магистрал [9], представляя, что всё это происходит на сцене театра._

 **Азирафель** :  
Дороги, по которым мы идём,  
За нас с тобой определил Создатель.  
Но кто _тебе_ я — враг или приятель,  
В грозу накрывший демона крылом?

**Кроули** :  
Не каждый грешник может быть прощён,  
И тот, кто свят, порой паденья ищет.  
Но сможет удивить и духом нищий,  
Укрыв однажды ангела плащом.

**Вместе** :  
Уже пять с половиной тысяч лет,  
Встречая с мыслью о тебе рассвет,  
Я силуэт знакомый вижу в звёздах.

Мы встретимся у кромки бытия,  
В моей руке окажется твоя,  
И, может, мир спасём, пока не поздно.

_Закончив чтение, Кроули с горечью бросает письма в камин, отворачивается от очага и долго смотрит в открытое окно._

_Азирафель со слезами опаляет свечой каждое письмо отдельно, наблюдая за тем, как языки пламени пожирают строчку за строчкой._

_P.S. Вероятно, пожар в «Глобусе» в 1613 году не был случайным. Во всяком случае, один демон очень желал этого. Правда, никто не пострадал, все чудесным образом спаслись, потому что иначе было бы уже не так смешно._

_Мораль: не давай советов о венке сонетов. Особенно демонам._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Очевидно, идея привлечь публику в театр сценами травли медведей принадлежит Кроули, который вспомнил аналогичный опыт древних римлян и изречение Ювенала о хлебе и зрелищах.
> 
> [2] В юбилейном роликe Good Omens Lockdown мы видим письмо Азирафеля, адресованное Anthony J. Crowley, esq. Esq. — это сокращение от esquire, в раннем средневековье этим титулом награждался оруженосец рыцаря. Кроули отвечает на письмо Азирафеля, также делая приписку "эсквайру", вероятно, подражая ему.
> 
> [3] Орсино — герой комедии Шекспира "Двенадцатая ночь"; автор считает, что это любимая пьеса Кроули, который наверняка согласился бы сыграть роль Орсино, если бы роль Цезарио/Виолы исполнил Азирафель.
> 
> [4] Эмпирей — Фома Аквинский заимствовал понятие из античной философии, представляя Эмпирей как верхнюю часть небес, где живут ангелы.
> 
> [5] Икушения святого Антония (Энтони) в эпоху Ренессанса вошли в поговорку благодаря тому, что большое внимание в них уделялось эротическим фантазиям. 
> 
> [6] Одна из самых известных работ Босха — триптих "Искушение святого Антония". Как известно, Кроули не разделял человеческие взгляды на адские реалии: "А этот их Иероним Босх? Вот уж псих-то". (с) 
> 
> [7] Демиург — в христианстве одно из наименований Бога-творца.
> 
> [8] Испанский херес (sherris-sack) — популярное вино в Англии во времена Шекспира.
> 
> [9] Магистрал — последний, пятнадцатый сонет в венке сонетов.


End file.
